


Auld Lang Syne

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Wanking by a possibly semi sentient being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wankfest Prompts: Neville Longbottom at St. Mungo's with a Chocolate Frog Card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pushdragon, tjwritter and iamshadow for looking this over.
> 
> This was originally posted for the HP_wankfest on Insane Journal. ([Here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_wankfest/16218.html)) Prompts: Neville Longbottom at St. Mungo's with a Chocolate Frog Card

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind..._   


* * *

Neville handed the package of Chocolate Frogs to his mother. It had been their ritual for years. After the war, he had come to St. Mungo's frequently. There was a primal urge to connect with his parents, to tell them all that had happened, and to let them know somehow that their sacrifice had not been in vain.

On his way to St. Mungo's one day, someone gave him a pack of Chocolate Frogs. People were always giving him things back then. He'd walk into any shop or restaurant and was instantly recognized and fussed over. They wanted to know about the Battle of Hogwarts. They wanted to know about the sword of Gryffindor. Neville imagined that it must have been at least ten times more insane for Harry. Neville saw a lot of Harry, then. They were all a tight circle of friends and clung together in the aftermath.

He gave his mother the Chocolate Frogs. She seemed to enjoy watching them hop around before she happily devoured the chocolate. His father wasn't interested, but his mother definitely had a sweet tooth. She handed him the cards with an affectionate smile on his way out. Neville started to bring Chocolate Frogs every visit after that. She _always_ seemed delighted, and she _always_ gave him the cards as he departed.

Neville's visits to St. Mungo's became more infrequent with time. He tried to make it at least once a month, but sometimes his Herbology business kept him away on long excursions to places like the Amazon or the Galápagos Islands. However, today was special. It was the tenth anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. He always made it to St. Mungo's on the anniversary. There was the ball in the evening, and he always had afternoon tea with his Gran, but the morning was for his parents.

Neville sat close to them and spoke about his most recent trip to Brazil. His business was booming, with most of the credit going to George Weasley. It was George who suggested that Neville get into International Portkey Shipping of his products after his own success at taking the Wheezes worldwide. Neville already had the international contacts from his Herbological explorations, and he added George's connections to them. Neville had long been supplying George with many rare plants and herbs.

Neville told his parents about the plans for the Tenth Anniversary Celebration. All his friends would be there. He missed them. Well, all with the exception of Luna, who had become his business partner, but even Luna had married and started a family. He was the only one of his closest friends that was still single. It put a bit of distance between them. They all had babies and toddlers now. Sure, it was fun to be Uncle Neville, but his life was so different. Once he began to travel the world, he met so many new people. There was no shortage of handsome fit men, who were only too happy to satisfy Neville's expanding sexual appetite. It kept his life uncomplicated and he liked it that way.

As Neville said his goodbyes and made his way to the door, his mother handed him a Chocolate Frog Card. It was _Harry Potter_. Neville smiled at the serendipity. It was an extremely rare card. The first had been released about five years ago. Harry pretty much rejected any extra attention or special status, but the Cordova Chocolate Company pursued him relentlessly. It was Ron who had reminded Harry that Dumbledore had said that they could take away any of his titles just as long as he got to keep his Chocolate Frog Card. Harry gave in after that. Yes, he was Dumbledore's man through and through.

Over the years, Neville had amassed hundreds of cards. Today was his first 'Harry'. Looking down at Harry's smiling face, Neville could only remember all the good times they had shared immediately after the war. They were truly kindred, both orphans, both trying to build their lives in the aftermath of war and navigate the trappings of fame. It was somewhat of a disappointment when Harry married Ginny. Honestly, he was happy for them, but he had always fancied Harry and had the absurd fantasy that perhaps Harry liked men and even more absurdly, would fancy him back.

Neville thanked his mother and kissed her on the cheek. As he made his way down the long sterile corridor, Chocolate-Frog-Card-Harry kept his attention. Sultry green eyes seemed to be teasing him, flirting with him, daring him to steal into the vacant room at the end of the hall and Imperturb the door. So he did. Neville sat on the bed and continued to stare at the card. It was a waist up photograph of Harry in his Auror robes from a few years back. He looked young and fit. Harry's face had always been handsome, but this particular photograph captured the gleam in his eyes, that spark of confidence and contentment that had been ever present since the defeat of Voldemort.

It was hard to fathom, but Neville found himself getting hard. He'd done far kinkier things than this, but the idea of being with Harry, right here, right now and on this day in particular, excited him to the marrow. Neville shed his outer robes and unfastened the top of his trousers, which had now become quite constrictive. Card-Harry licked his lips and smirked almost knowingly. Neville's breath hitched at the sight. Grasping his wand painfully tight, he cast a Silencing Charm and then a Levitation Charm on the card to free up both his hands.

At first, Neville was simply going to pull out his dick through the zip, but then decided a proper wank was in order. He removed his trousers and knelt up on the bed while the card levitated about waist high and a foot in front of him. Card-Harry's grin was positively feral. His cheeks were red, and his eyes were partially lidded as if his focus was below the frame of the photograph.

Neville Conjured some lube and took himself in hand. He stroked slowly and methodically, relishing the sensation and blocking out the world around him. It was just himself, Harry, and pleasure, wonderful pleasure. Neville moaned as he continued to stroke with one hand and cupped his bollocks with the other. He kept his eyes trained on Harry, whose mouth was now open slightly and panting.

"Do you ever do this, Harry?" Neville asked. "Do you ever think of me? While you wank? While Ginny sucks on your cock? While you're plowing into her from behind?"

Excitement and anticipation pooled in Neville's groin. His toes began to tingle. Card-Harry's arm seemed to be moving quickly. Neville wished that Card-Harry would take a step or two back so that he could see, but knew that must be impossible.

"What you do to me, Harry," Neville whispered. "I think of you sometimes. There are things I would do for you— to you. No questions. No strings. I'd let you fuck me, Harry. I'd beg you to fuck me. Fuck me as hard and as fast as you wanted. I'd want to feel you come inside me, deep inside me."

Card-Harry's eyes closed and his head tipped back. He appeared to be crying out. Neville imagined the sounds of Harry's climax. Neville desperately pulled on his cock faster and faster, bucking into his own hand. His eyes squeezed tight, he moaned as he came in spurts, and his hand milked every last drop. When he opened his eyes, Neville saw the card on the bed completely drenched in his come. Card-Harry licked his lips lasciviously causing Neville to groan. He caught his breath and cast a quick Cleaning Charm, but the card was still soaked through. He cast a Drying Charm and when he looked again, Harry had gone.

Neville pressed two fingers to his own lips, kissed them, and then touched them to the card. "I'll see you tonight, Harry."

After a momentary pause, Neville tucked the now vacated card into his pocket.

Feeling incredibly relaxed, Neville made his way to the Apparition foyer of St. Mungo's. He planned to head over to his Gran's and then later escort her to the party at Hogwarts. He sincerely looked forward to seeing all his old friends, especially Harry. He also made a mental note to ask George about Chocolate Frog Cards. If anyone knew something about that spellwork, it would be George.

*End*


End file.
